


Please, notice me!

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Naughty, Punishment, Smut, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Oh Sehun has been acting naughty in class for the past four months but Professor Kim Junmyeon just wouldn't notice him. Before the semester ends, he just wants his attention. What happens when he gets attention but not the way he was expecting it?





	Please, notice me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random one shot based on a self-prompt from twitter. I hope you like it :)

Sehun pulls out his phone, making sure that his Professor, Mr. Kim Junmyeon sees him. Then he starts yawning loudly, signaling that he is getting sleepy with the lesson. No one looks at his direction as he does this because by this time, everyone is used to it. He has been doing a lot of these type of things the whole four months.

The semester is about to come to an end, and he stills try to annoy the hell out of his professor.

All he wants is for Professor Kim to notice him, but he never gets annoyed at him, nor does he even call him out. He has been patient for the last for months, no matter what prank or mischief he tries to cause and Sehun is really running out of ideas. Maybe he should just give up and move on?

  
On the other hand, Professor Kim Junmyeon’s patience is actually running thin. Once and for all, he plans to settle things with the student that has been getting on his nerve for the past four months and running. He had this calm exterior and a kind reputation to uphold but seriously, the kid has just been hitting too many red warnings and he wants to put a stop to it all.

  
So, one day, when class was about to end and Sehun was on his phone once again, Junmyeon called him out.

  
_“Mr. Oh Sehun, come to my office after your class ends today. We need to talk.”_

  
At this, Sehun’s ears perk up. He should feel excited that he finally earned the attention he wanted but honestly, this isn’t it. The tone in his professor’s voice didn’t sound that good. He hears his classmates murmur about how he is finally getting what he deserves or that finally the ‘kind Junmyeon’ snapped and all that and if asked, he really is scared.

  
*****

  
As Sehun’s classes end at 7pm, he goes straight to Professor Kim’s office right after. After knocking on his door a few times, he heard a “Come in” from the other side of the door. Turning the knob, he comes right in to see his professor leaning on his desk, as if anticipating his arrival.

  
_“Y-y-you wanted to talk, sir?”_ , Sehun doesn’t know where the stutter came from but suddenly, he felt nervous talking to him.

  
_“I have been patient with you for the past four months but I’m done with you, Mr. Oh. Should I just give you an F and then call it quits?_ ”, the young professor asks him with a serious look on his face.

  
_“No, sir. Please, don’t, I---”, Sehun pleads._

  
_“Okay. Then, tell me what you want.”_

  
_“I’m--”,_ Sehun’s voice gets caught in his throat.

  
_“Don’t think I didn’t notice how your eyes are always on my body, specifically my ass every time we’re in class, mister.”,_ the professor says suddenly, making the young man’s eyes widen in surprise.

  
_“How’d you---”_

  
_“Or the way you sport a boner whenever I go near your side of the lecture hall.”_

  
Sehun wanted to slap himself right then and there. Was he dreaming? Is this really his professor? The one who was always so righteous in class and never curses? The one with the reputation of being the kindest professor on campus? This should be a joke right, maybe he was replaced by an alien. Yes, that seems more plausible.

  
_“Sir, I can explain. I---”_  
_“So, tell me, Mr. Oh Sehun, what do you want from me?”_  
_“Sir—”_  
_“Answer me!”_

  
_“I--- I’ve liked you for a long time, professor.”,_ Sehun blurts out, surprised by his own voice, silently cursing himself for saying that.

  
_“I see. So, you like me and you’ve been doing those naughty things to get my attention, is that it?”_

  
Sehun remains silent for a moment, still in shock because he actually confessed to the love of his life.

  
_“Answer my questions, Mr. Oh Sehun or you’ll get punished and I swear you won’t like it.”_  
_“Yes, sir.”_  
_“Do you fantasize about me during class?”_  
_“Y-yes, sir.”_  
_“Is that what your boner is all about?”_  
_“Y-yes, sir.”_  
_“What do you fantasize about?”_  
_“S-s-sir? I’m---”_  
_“I won’t repeat myself.”_

  
_“I think of holding your butt and fucking you hard sir. Sometimes, I dream of you fucking me the same way.”,_ Sehun says quickly as if his life depended on it. He’s probably going to fail at this subject due to this or maybe he’ll get kicked out of college for harassing his professor. Is fantasizing about someone sexually called harassment?

  
_“Well, well, ain’t that interesting?”_

  
Peofessor Kim looks at his watch.

  
_“If we keep quiet…”_ , the professor says as he closes the gap between him and Sehun until the latter’s back is against the door and the professor locks the door behind him, “... _we still have about 45 minutes to make one of your fantasies come true.”_

 

_“So, tell me, Mr. Oh, which would you like to do now?”_

_“F-f-f”_

_"Say it or I will make you leave this room right now and I swear you won’t get a chance like this again.”_

  
_“Please fuck me, sir”_

  
_“Well, let’s get started then. Not a single word or I’ll stop immediately, understood?”_

  
At Sehun’s nod, the Junmyeon started kissing him full in the lips and when Sehun gasps for air, he immediately sticks his tongue inside Sehun’s mouth and explores every inch of it. All the while, he started unbuttoning Sehun’s shirt. A few minutes later, the professor's left hand is fiddling on Sehun’s left nipple, giving it the occasional pinch while his right hand is trying to unzip the young man’s jeans.

The moment the jeans were opened, Junmyeon’s hand casually dives inside of Sehun’s boxers and starts touching the hard member inside of it.

  
The young professor pulls back from the kiss, panting a little as he says,

  
_“Your'e already this hard. I want this monster inside of me but we’ll save that for later. Turn around and lean on my desk, Mr. Oh we don't have much time left”_

  
Sehun complies to Junmyeon’s order and turns around, both hands on the professor’s desk, butt sticking out to Junmyeon’s direction. Junmyeon, loving the sight, immediately pulls the garter of Sehun’s boxers and pulls it down to his knees.

  
He pulls out a condom from his coat pocket and says,

  
_“Is this your first time?”_

  
Sehun doesn’t reply and so Junmyeon had no choice but to smack his right butt cheek with his palm.

  
_“Answer me when I ask you. Is this your first time?”_

  
Shyly, Sehun answers with a yes.

  
_“Wow, with the way you were acting in class all the time, I thought you were a naughty man who’ve had tons of experience but turns out, you’re a virgin, eh? Good thing I’m well prepared.”_

  
Junmyeon pulls out a lube pack, tears it open and pours it into Sehun’s asshole. Then, he starts off prepping the hole by putting one of his thick fingers inside of it, earning a moan from the young man. After a few moments, he inserts the second. At the third finger, Junmyeon decided that Sehun is now ready. He pulls down his own pants, pulls out his dick and puts on a condom.

  
_“Are you ready? I’m putting it inside.”_

  
Without a warning, he immediately went all the way, inserting all of his length inside of Sehun’s asshole.

  
_“Fuck, you’re so tight. I guess you weren’t lying when you said you were a virgin.”_

  
Junmyeon pulls out all the way only to slam back inside with his full length, hitting Sehun’s prostate. He does this for quite a while until he felt his climax nearing. All that time, Sehun’s hands were on his mouth, trying not to let a moan escape him for the fear that his professor might stop fucking him.

  
_“I’m coming, Sehun.”_

  
Junmyeon pulls out, removes the condom and splashes his load on Sehun’s butt cheeks.

Sehun, filled with ecstacy didn't notice how the young professor called him by his name.  
******

  
As the university gate, Junmyeon suddenly spoke up to the now-quiet-Sehun.

  
_“Mr. Oh”_

  
Sehun, who didn’t know what to say and still flabbergasted about what happened between him and his professor, looked at him.

  
_“Do you have any plans this weekend?”_  
_“Uh, not so far, sir. But, why?”_  
_“Let’s continue this at my house. We can fulfill your other fantasy. But you better behave in class from tomorrow onwards.”_

  
Sehun’s eyes were as wide as disks by this time at the sudden realization. 

  
_“That means….”_  
_“It means exactly as it sounds.”_

  
_“Here’s my number”,_ Junmyeon says as he hands a calling card to Sehun.

  
_“Text me your address and Ill pick you up.”_

  
Sehun looks at the card with his professor’s number. When he looked to see where he is, he only saw Junmyeon’s back getting farther and farther away. He looks back at the card and smiles. It looks like his plan worked, he can’t wait for the weekend to come around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you'd stay tuned for the next chapter.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. ^^


End file.
